Tablet computers have become a very popular type of computing device. A typical tablet computer is a mobile device that has a generally flat, rectangular shape and a prominent touchscreen display (typically 7 inches or larger) that is a primary input/output device. Traditional keyboards are generally not used in a tablet computer. Instead tablet computers usually feature an on-screen pop up virtual keyboard that is sometimes used for typing. A stylus or finger is usually the most common mode of providing input to a tablet computer. Although an off-the-shelf tablet computer can have various different features, tablet computers typically come equipped with sensors for detecting motion and orientation, a camera, a speaker, and a microphone. Some examples of tablet computers include the Samsung Galaxy, Lenovo Yoga, Nvidia Shield, Google Nexus, Sony Xperia, Apple iPad, Toshiba Excite, Acer Iconia, Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, and many others. Tablet computers are very popular with consumers for activities such as Internet browsing, reading and sending emails, reading books, magazines, and other publications, playing games, taking, viewing, and editing pictures, and recording and watching videos. Many tablet computers are purchased and used primarily for personal recreation and entertainment.
However, as computing capabilities have increased, tablet computers have become more powerful and now have the processing capacity to perform many functions that have been traditionally conducted on more bulky and less portable computing devices, such as PCs. Nevertheless, the potential for expanded use of tablet computers in business and industry remains largely untapped.
The inventor has developed systems and methods described below that can facilitate broader usage of tablet computers, especially in applications of interest to business and industry.